


Diary of Kankri Vantas

by lillian333



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hiatus, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian333/pseuds/lillian333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the ancestors if they lived on the same planet and the dancestors trolls become The Ancestors and the main troll children are their grubs. Any suggestions and thoughts are apreciated~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hiatus~

Your name is Kankri Vantas you live in a world where you are pampered by those who call themselves high bloods because you are a mutant. It is not a huge mutation in your opinion, your blood is a mere bright red, and if anybody wanted to know your opinion you would say that blood color should have no effect on any bodies social standing for the system is triggering to many individuals especially your caretakers the high bloods. At this time you are in your hive built for you by one of your many caretakers, it is not a castle for he did not have much but you were happy for that short time. Though it did not last long because everything began to change for the worst when Meenah, the current fuchsia blooded heiress took the throne. She somehow changed the law to where an offense against the empire, her empire, was punishable by culling. That’s is what happened to your old matesprit, the exact specifics of his demise are especially triggering to you so you would rather not write about it here, your diary of sorts which may be a horrid idea to write for all the upsetting information you will most likely put in it. Not like this will ever be read since nobody takes the time of day to listen to your dreams and hopes. That’s why you have been without a caretaker for the longest time but today you have been assigned a new one, a violet blood of all things. The file said his name was Cronus Ampora a high blood that actually chose you to take care of instead of being forced into it by the empire. Even though it is an illogical sentiment you are happy that you were chosen. It is almost a guarantee that he will leave you after the 6 required weeks of life together, hopefully those six weeks will be a pleasant time for you a time of luxury like you are actually supposed to have instead the worry of times changing for the worst and the imminent danger to all low bloods but freedom to all high bloods instead the equality that is your dream maybe someday you will start a movement that will allow for your eventual children to live in a world free of prejudice. You would be celibate if it was not now in the process of becoming a cullable offense to refuse the filling of a pail when an imperial drone comes knocking on the door. You are not a happy individual but you would not go as far as being culled before you are able to change the violent direction this society is heading towards. You here a knock on your hive door distracting you from your thoughts.

Before the door has opened all the way you see that it is your new care taker Cronus with his slicked back hair, the tight shirt, skinny jeans and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Surprisingly you think to yourself he is kind of hot as hot as a sea dweller can be to somebody who has never seen one up-close before , the only time you have seen a sea dweller is during the coronation of Her Imperious Condescension ,Meenah Peixes. When the door is open you welcome him in “Hell9, I presume y9u are Cr9nus Amp9ra my new care taker, it is quite a pleasure t9 make y9ur acquaintance. I h9pe that the hum6le appearance 9f my hive d9es n9t trigger y9u in any way.” He comes in and looks around before saying anything. “don’t wvorry yourself doll it i bit on the empty side but that can be fixed … if u wvant of course babe.” You stop yourself from saying that the manor he behaves himself is extremely triggering and going on a rant about how he should not be so judgmental of another individuals living accommodations but you better not scare him of as soon as you met. “Y9u 6eing in this h9use is just a necessity dictated 6y 9ur laws s9 I d9 n9t expect y9u t9 d9 anything 9utside what y9u are used t9 Cr9nus as l9ng as y9u stay 9ut 9f my way.” You may be happy that he has picked you to be the guardian of but you are not going to let him know that you are insecure enough to show happiness to a high blood. He frowns and bites down a bit on his cigarette showing that he is not very happy with your attitude but you could not care less so you continue to go through your hive coming to a room painted violet “This will 6e y9ur respite 6l9ck , dec9rate it as y9u see if it. If y9u have any need 9f me I will 6e in the kitchen making dinner f9r the tw9 9f us." You respectively bow, turning start to leave but he stops you. “Nowv babe slowv dowvn a bit here, it all nice and wvell that you don’t wvant me in your life after liwving alone for such a long time but it is against the lawv for you to livwe alone and wve havwe to deal wvith leavwing in the same hivwe from nowv on” You let him finish what he wanted to say then brush his hand away and continue to the kitchen him following for an answer “ I am well aware that we have t9 stay t9gether indefinitely till either y9u decide t9 leave 9r I die. I am n9t trying t9 6e inh9spita6le in any way 6ut it is just I w9uldn’t want t9 6e a nuisance t9 y9u as a l9w 6l99d especially with the recent changes 9f 9ur s9ciety. All I desire is t9 have a peaceful relati9nship 9f tw9 tr9lls residing in the same hive 9ut 9f necessity. Als9 I w9uld like t9 intr9duce y9u t9 my gru6 a mere tw9 sweeps 9ld; I see y9u are surprised t9 hear that I have a gru6 living with me. D9n’t 6e , he is a child 9f my previ9us matespritship and a mutant same as me s9 it is 6etter he lives here al9ng with his lusus then 6e given t9 a high 6l99d guardian t9 risk 6eing culled.” He tries to interrupt you during the little speech but unsuccessfully so he resigned to waiting until you finished talking “wvhat’s the little grub’s name?” Cronus says simply picking the grubling up looking at its red coloring curiously. “That little 9ne is Karkat, careful he 6ites!” you say to late as Karkat bites Сronus in the nose drawing rich violet blood. Without a pause you grab the little wriggler and put him in your respite block then proceed to grab a towel to stop the bleeding. Gently you press the towel to his face, sitting down on his lap because it just a natural action. It takes you a few minutes to see that he is uncomfortable with it so you jump up “9h, I’m s9 s9rry , I did n9t mean t9 trigger y9u, it’s just I acted 9ut 9f ha6it as I did with my matesprit every time he g9t hurt s9 it was a natural acti9n I ap9l9gize sincerely.” He looks at you with a glimmer in his eye. “don’t wvorry about it hun. wvhy don’t you get on my lap and wve givwe this matesprit thing a try.” He winks at you as you throw the bloody towel at him, growling. You go to your respite block to see what Karkat has gotten himself up too, surprisingly all he did is go right to sleep. It is late now, the sun has been in the sky for an hour or more as your clock says. So you decide to go out and tell Cronus that you are going to retire now and that he should as well.He is in the kitchen, by the sink wiping of the blood from the wound, so gracefully that it makes your heart skip a beat. NO! you shout at yourself mentally, red feelings are not something you want to experience ever again. After a few moments he notices you and says “hey babe i see you couldn’t resist my charms after all. “ He says sarcastically, you scowl and say “It is late, I will rest n9w and I suggest y9u d9 the same.” Without taking time to see what he says you leave and lock your door to avoid any unwanted interruptions.


	2. Drone Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus and Kankri get personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never wrote anything like this before Q.Q . So I apologize if its sounds choppy, is really short and that it took so long. Ill try to get chapters out sooner but I'm a senior in high school with a lot on my plate atm.

It has been a few weeks since the day Cronus came to your hive and it is the day you have been dreading. The Drones will be here tonight an hour before the sun reaches its peak, you are nervous, this means your death will be sooner then you thought unless you ask Cronus for a favor. Of course it is almost positive he will say no, a high blood like him destined to be a servant of her imperious condescension has no business with a mutant like you. So you do not approach him but sit with a sleeping Karkat on your lap, waiting, watching the moons. Time passes and you have drifted to sleep and woke up to a knock on your door. First you panic but then you realize it is not a knock at the hive door, thankfully. You put Karkat down gently, rising to approach the door “Cr9nus is that y9u? Right n9w is really n9t the time f9r us t9 talk c9nsidering the triggering day it is. I w9uld prefer t9 spend my last m9ments 9n Alternia with my child.” You back away from the door into your corner as he starts to speak “ kankri… i knowv you are not interested in a matesprit but it is required to pail and i’m asking if you wvant to pail wvith me so you can survwivwe babe. it doesn’t havwe to be a committed relationship just so you can avwoid death by the drones, please kankri.” This is the most sincerity you have heard in his voice since he came here and it hits something you have buried a long time ago as a child. You stand again, laying a single claw on the door handle, hesitating. This step may bring unforeseen events to happen but for once in your life you decide to stop thinking and do it. The door opens to a very surprised Cronus, those violet eyes wide, beautiful. For a moment that lasts forever you two stare into each other’s eyes then he leans in and kisses your lips softly, almost as if he is afraid to break you. You tense involuntarily and he backs of but you grab his chin, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. It feels right like you two belong together, not like you believe in two trolls being meant for each other but this moment is the best you have felt in ages. He trails his hand down to your waist gently, glancing up to see if it’s okay, you nod he reaches under your shirt tracing the ridges of your grub scars as your breath hitches and before he goes farther you take him by the hand and drag him towards his respite block. Cronus goes to get a bucket, placing it within reach and then he turns you around and pushes you against the wall, kissing you deep, all tongue and fang. Then he reaches down to your grubs scars again, running his hands up to take of your turtle neck as you moan in reluctant pleasure, as he slowly pushes you down to the floor, hand lingering over your pants button. “Kankri…” before he says anything else you raise your arm to his lips and nod. His hand stops lingering and unbuttons your pants pulling them down. Your bulge retracts briefly when feeling the cold air of his respite block, he pause and you feel a sense of fear run through you. What if he doesn’t want this because you are a mutant? But it passes as soon as he runs his smooth cold hand over it, teasingly. You sit up as he massages your bulge pulling his shirt of and kissing the base of his neck. Letting go of your bulge and freeing his own, a deep violet matching the walls, it entangles with your own making both of you moan. He untangles them reluctantly and inches his bulge into your nook forcing you to make a sound that you will never admit too. You hug him tightly as he fills you and pleasure engulfs both of you, then he grabs the bucket on the floor a moment before both of you orgasm and collapse to the floor, breathing hard. “Cr9nus … Thank Y9u” you say and snuggle in as he hugs you not saying anything just enjoying the quiet of the moment.


	3. Eridan Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri goes to get Eridan from the caverns and visits some people.

The next day you woke up in Cronus’s arms, sticky with sweat and genetic fluids. Silently you got up, careful not to 

wake him up and proceeded towards the absolution trap to wash up. The bucket with your genetics fluids is

gone; you gave it to the drones when they came to your hive. After washing yourself you leave your hive and go 

towards a brooding cavern where a certain jade blood lives. No doubt Cronus will worry of where you went but

that can’t be helped. If you want your child then time is of the essence, you have to tell her to get this grub with its 

lusus before the mother grub lays the eggs and the grub comes out the trials, if it ever does of course. The

friend you are going to visit took take of you as a child, when no lusus would. Porrim is the one you always go to 

when a problem that relates to paling and the drones comes up, because she is a Jade. The brooding caverns

are just ahead, you stand at the entrance knocking slightly on the moss covered wall. It is not a good idea for you or 

anybody to enter the brooding without a jade blood escort, the mother grub may decide you are her next

meal. It takes a few minutes for a jade to emerge, not Porrim, you have never seen this one before, and she leads 

down the many tunnels in the caverns after you explain that you came to see the caretaker of the mother grub.

When you enter the chamber adjacent to the main cavern you see that Porrim is not alone but with a certain cerulean 

blood that you tend to hate with a passion, Aranea Serket. Granted you do not care for many people but she

is somebody who you cannot stand on another level , maybe it has to with the fact that she always seems to be 

hitting on your mo… you mean Porrim. You did not mean anything else, not at all. Aranea throws you a side way

glance, that may have a hint of #pitch flirting, then spins around and leaves cloak hitting you on the way out. 

“Aranea, WAIT!” Porrim shouts but it is too late, the spider #bitch is gone. “Hey, Kankri, It has been awhile since I saw

yo+u last. I wo+uld say o+ne sweep ago+ at yo+ur first pailing. I’m guessing yo+u co+me with the same pro+blem 

again?” You nod “I g9t a new guardian t9day and we kind 9f umm… ended up #pailing t9gether and I um

came here t9 ask y9u a fav9r.” She beckons you over to the little table with all sorts of feeding and grooming 

devices for the mother grub and a lot of #filled buckets under it that you try not to look at. “I’m glad yo+u did

Kankri, wo+uldn’t want my little bo+y to+ die befo+re me. Yo+u do+n’t have anything to+ wo+rry abo+ut either; 

it’s go+ing to+ be a sea-blo+o+d because o+f their stro+nger genetics unlike yo+ur last matesprit. I’ll send

him to+ yo+u as so+o+n as it co+mes o+ut o+f the trials.” You nod, “Thank y9u P9rrim 6ut may I ask why--- “she 

cuts you off with a gesture of the hand “No+, Kankri yo+u may no+t. Anything between me and Aranea is a

private matter and I wo+uld appreciate if yo+u do+ no+t make it yo+ur business.” She says but you are determined. 

“6ut y9u sh9uld kn9w the c9nsequences 9f--- “she cuts you off again more force in her voice “Kankri, I have

said no+ and that is final. No+w leave, I have to+ take care o+f the mo+ther grub.” You don’t question her and 

follow the jade blood who first led you in here. After leaving you make way over the wastes between your hive

and the cavern. Thinking of what connection Porrim might have with Spinneret Mindfang, even though she said it 

wasn’t any of my business. Then you wonder if Cronus will object to taking on another grub since high bloods

never seen grubs outside food let alone raise them. It may not go over well and he may leave but that is a 

consequence that you have to face when you return to the hive not now. Before that you decide to stop by a friend’s

hive that is in very close proximity to the breeding caverns. The two of you have been friends since Porrim took you 

out of the caverns, Meulin Leijon might just be the sole reason you are still alive, her connections are high

ranking and numerous. You always wonder how she managed to get in contact with so many high bloods when she 

actually never leaves her cave outside hunting nor does she exist in any know empire databases. You have

asked her many times out of curiosity but she never gave a straight answer. You approach her cave, the only that is 

covered in the blood of many slain lusus. You come in without asking or knocking, she most likely already

knows you are coming. “Hey, Meulin where are y9u?” you hear rustling somewhere to the side followed by a shout 

aimed in your general direction. “I'M IN THE BACK KAN, I’M SO GLAD YOU STOPPED BY! I JUST ADDED 

M33NAH’S CHAPTER TO MY WALL!!!”She is the only troll you know that records history so meticulously. She 

has an entire tunnel in her cave dedicated to it, recording all the important events in Alternian history and the life 

histories of each of the trolls involved, she also alluded a long time ago that she has a tunnel filled with all viable 

relations between her acquaintances, nobody but her has ever seen it though. You make your way all the way to the 

back where Meulin sits by Pounce, her lusus, covered in different colored blood-paint. “Hey Meulin, that l99ks 

great, I had n9 idea the C9ndesce had such a … c9l9rful life.” She gets really excited over your observation “i know 

right! i can’t wait to start on her future cardinal of the fl33ts. i hear they have a juicy 

history and that he was just assigned a charge, imagine that the est33med master of the fl33ts 

having elicit redrom with his charge while her imperious condescension find out and tries to 

fight that certain low blood for her cardinal love!” You laugh unsteadily, hopefully the rumor she heard 

from whatever source isn’t about Cronus. “Yeah that’s pr96a6ly n9t g9ing t9 happen sis. It’s a weird c9incidence f9r 

that rum9r t9 start n9w; since I was just assigned a guard wh9 is a well kn9wn sea dweller.” She practically 

squeals“r33aly??? why didn’t you tell me earlier?? i have to update your wall right away! any 

romantic action going on???” she turns on you with frenzied eyes, determined to get all the info. 

“That’s a very triggering questi9n! Y9u sh9uld n9t jump t9 c9nclusi9ns y9u never kn9w if a tr9ll’s relati9nship is 

stressful with their guard they might n9t kn9w what they feel a69ut that certain tr9ll. They may care 9r hate them 

plat9nically 6ut n9t kn9wing if the next step 9f a quadrant may 6e a l9gical step since their guard is 6asically tasked 

t9 6e with them.” She losses the desperate, hungry look and instead turns serious. “oh kankri, you foolish 

troll. let me get his straight , you pailed with him but aren’t entirely sure if you f33l 

anything red, black or pale towards or are just scared that he will leave or die like your many 

other interests that have disappeared over the ages?” you were about to deny what she said but you get tackle 

pounced on by something unknown. You look down to see what you 

are holding and it turns out to be a olive blood grub wearing a lusus skin much like Meulin's. After a momentary 

 pause you look up at Meulin for an explanation. “oh my gog! i’m so sorry kankri! that’s my little grub 

she found my cave a few days ago. i didn’t even know she was hatched in these caverns but since 

she found i decided to k33p her. of course kurloz protested when he saw it.” She picks up the little 

grub and as you get up you realize what she just said. 

“Wait, Meulin? Y9u’re in a quadrant with the next Grand-High 6l99d???????” she looks at you like it should have 

been obvious. “don’t look at me like i am with a monster, yes he is the high blood but he is quite 

a nice individual, much more tolerant and smarter than any purple blood i have met before.” but still 

you look at her like she is insane. The Grand High blood is always for killing thousands of innocent trolls after 

donning the mantel of the station. “ I still think that is an unwise decisi9n 6ut I h9pe I am very wr9ng and n9thing 

danger9us happens. Pr9mise y9u will 6e careful Meulin. Anyway my guard must 6e l9sing his mind. I will see y9u 

s99n.” She smiles “thanks for not giving me one of your famous sp33ches kan and s33 you next time 

you decide to grace me with your presence. oh and wish you luck on scoring a quadrant with your 

charge!” she winks as you glower at her and leave. Back at the hive Cronus fretted for hours over you being gone 

and searched the entire area around the hive until Karkat woke up and started wailing for food. When you come in to 

the hive the smell of something burning assails you, so you run into the kitchen as fast as possible and see Cronus 

standing by the oven trying to extinguish a fire while having Karkat biting on his horns in tears.“CR9NUS! What 

did y9u d9??? I 9nly left f9r a few h9urs t9 talk t9 s9me friends.” As you yell you manage to snatch Karkat 

extinguish the fire by putting a lid on it. “What were y9u thinking?? Y9u c9uld have injured my gru6 and ruined my 

hive! I d9n’t care if y9u had servants all y9ur life at whatever palace y9u spent y9ur useless existence 6ut y9u will 

n9t harm my gru6 and I d9 n9t care h9w triggering this is t9 y9u, underst99d?! Y9u need t9 6e m9reresp9nsi6le with 

an9ther gru6 9n the way.” In your anger and fear for Karkat you let it slip that you are keeping the grub. “another 

grub….? you mean that’s wvhy you wveren’t here kankri? making sure of getting another grub that’s mine? don’t 

you think you should havwe consulted me babe?”you stare at him angrily “I will n9t have my children live 9ut there 

in the wilds al9ne just 6ecause y9u d9 n9t want the resp9nsi6ility. I admit my acti9ns are 9ld fashi9ned and highly 

illegal 6ut I w9uld rather risk it f9r the kn9wledge that my children are safe rather than n9t. If y9u want t9 leave I 

will n9t st9p y9u 6ut my children will remain here.” He sighs and leaves the hive without a word leaving you alone, 

upset that you have maybe just lost another guard. This was your last chance next will be the option to become a 

glorified slave to the highbloods or culling , when it is legal in a few short months ,thanks to her imperious 

condescension.


	4. Change and Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks its another chapter after the longest time. Thank you to everybody who left Kudos, commented or took the time to read this fanfic. You inspire me to write more in my free time (which admittedly is virtually non existent.). Any input is welcome :D! Thank you for reading and enjoy.

* * *

Cronus never came back after he left, but you heard that he will be at the ascension held by the court of her imperious condescension, all trolls

are required to attend which they surely will, despite the danger of any new laws passed during the ascension. You will have to take the grubs

with you to the event even though you would rather avoid such actions in fear of losing them. Meulin is going and she promised to provide you

the necessary protection but of course you will never trust her so called matesprit. You take Eridian in one arm and Karkat in the other as a

knock sounds on the door. As you open the door you see it is Porrim and Meulin “Hey Kankri, I have made you a special outfit that will help you

conceal the grubs and not pull as much attention to your blood it will be much safer!” She says as she hands you a gray bundle as soon as you

open the door. You pass the grubs to the two of them and excuse yourself to go change into the outfit. The outfit is a cape with a full body suit

that has red stripes running down the sides, Karkat and Eridian will be sufficiently concealed between the fold of the cloak. Dressed you make

your way down and out of the hive taking the two grubs back making them squeal in protest. “Thank you for making this for me Porrim, Meulin

where is Kurloz I thought he would meet us here?” she hesitates, seeming to realize for the first time that you are outside the spectrum and how

much danger you are in. Porrim interjects “I insisted he stayed back at the caverns for your sake, child. Now bundle Karkat in this and let us go

or we will be late for the Ascension.” You nod and all three of you set down the road to the event that will change all of your lives forever. At the

caverns you see the future Grand High blood sitting on an adjacent rock staring into the skies dark infinity. As soon as Meulin sees him she runs

over and jumps into his arms. “Kurloz! This is Porrim and Kankri! Remember you promised not to do anything rash.” the two of you did not hear

the last part for she whispered it making it look as though she leaned in to kiss him. You squeeze Karkat closer out of fear, it is instinct to fear

those of a higher caste and usually you would never be anywhere near him even if it wasn’t instinct. He stands and looks at you with his indigo

eyes full of thought that don’t really look at you. As though you do not exist in his presence, you think he has that distant look with anybody he

meets, other than Meulin when he turns his head towards her those eyes fill with pure emotions of yearning and care. “Hello, jade blood and …

peasant, Kankri was it?” he grunts as Meulin punches him in the side “I apologize, you must understand that my upbringing has brought on a

certain how do I put it dislike for the lower castes and since you hide your blood and one of your children’s blood I assume it is the most

despicable hue but since Meulin has such an adoration of you I will curve my dislike.” Meulin practically pierces him with daggers but doesn’t

say anything. “I apologize that what I was born with offends you and if I could I would gladly try to change it but since I cannot please do curve

your disrespect and know that I am not intimidated by your crude manners in the least.” You stare at him then walk past him, gray cloak

swirling. As Kankri left outside earshot Meulin turns towards Kurloz and drags him down to her eye level. “I thought I told you not to do that!

Kankri is fragile, and since I did not tell you his blood color, he could be a sea dweller for all you know! Why couldn’t you just take reins of your

high blood nature and be respectful.” He does not show a hint of emotion. “I have no intention of being nice to a mutant blood like him, there is

no way he could be any higher than me on the spectrum, I am not an idiot on sopor Meulin! Be happy that I love you so much that I can stand

such a blatant violation such as his life.” Porrim interjects before they continue “That is enough High blood; I do not wish to hear you slander my

child’s name. Let us go now; we still have to get your moirail.” Kurloz glares at her but otherwise doesn’t say anything and follows the jade

blood with his matesprit by his side. Kankri is lost in his anger, but not so lost that he dosent notice the presence of psionic sparking

somewhere in the area ahead of him, a few hours away from Meulin’s cave. He slows down, allowing the others to catch up. “Do you feel that? A

psionic as strong as that wouldn’t be wandering free; you think he is a rogue troll?” The high blood subjuglator looks at the disrespectful filth

blood with disdain. “I would guard your tongue low blood. That yellow blood is my moirail and he will make himself known so----.” He gets cut

of as in a flash of yellow his “moirail” appears. “Hey Kurloz! Is this the matesprit you are always talking about??!! She is very pretty and who is

this??!” The psionic turns towards Kankri, with childlike curiosity that almost reaches the eyes that are cold and calculating. “Mituna, yes that is

my matesprit and these are her friends.” He adds with no semblance of hiding the contempt in the word friends. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet

you both .I’m going to transport us to the gathering or we won’t make it in time.” You look down at the grubs in your arms. “Will this pose any

danger to my grubs? If so I will walk.” He notices what you’re carrying for the first time and cringes, a common reaction among trolls. “They

should be fine. The trials are much worse than a little speed from what I remember.” You nod your understanding and give your consent, so

does Meulin, Kurloz and Porrim who know Mituna from earlier encounters. With a flash of psionics and a very disorienting feeling you stumble

and almost fall, if Mituna didn’t stop you. “That’s the general reaction to that kind of travel, be glad you didn’t retch.” All the innocence is gone

from his voice and he sounds like a cold, calculating troll that you really believed he was. Yellow bloods are known to be unpredictable in their

personalities so what is true of them is hard to know. Reorienting yourself, you see the gates of the imperial city where many trolls are piling in

to the large empty space in front of the castle; the only thing that actually occupies the city is the imperial castle and the docks. There is no

need to have anything else since other then the jade bloods most trolls get of the planet after the gathering. Karkat looks around with curiosity

while Eridian burrows farther in your cloak. Since we are with the future High blood we are allowed to be in the very front of the gathering. Here

all trolls are assigned their planets and jobs. Also new rules are implemented here. I look as Meenah stands in the corner in very #tight clothes;

you avert your eyes and focus on those around you noticing a certain violet blood staring at you. As Cronus sees you he makes his way over to

your group throwing hatred and distaste filled glare at Kurloz. ‘Hey babe, I see you are doing well?’ you pull him away from the crowd into a

somewhat secluded spot. “I am doing as fine as I could be raising two beautiful grubs by myself while waiting for what will surely be my death

sentence.” he looks pained “That’s what I’m here to talk about. I know I abandoned you and I’m sorry but you don’t have to die. Listen Kankri!”

he shouts as he puts two fingers on my lips before I have a chance to say anything. “For once just be quiet and listen. You and your grubs will

have to stay on Alternia, hiding from the Drones; they will surely be culled here and now. You will not have a chance to escape. Meenah will

announce at the gathering that anybody of a mutant blood that does not benefit her kingdom will be killed. You have my protection and she

respects that but it’s not going to last for long so I’m getting you out!” I look at him speechless then pull him down into a kiss he hesitates then

takes the initiative. We break apart breathless when Meulin taps me on the shoulder. “Kankri, sorry to interfere but the ceremony is starting

Kurloz already went up.” I look around to see that he is up above on the stage standing by the current Grand High blood. Normally the two of

them are at each other’s throats by now but the last high blood has the mental capacity of a cocoon because of his addiction to sopor and

Kurloz no longer sees him as a threat, just a nuisance that he gets to kill soon. Cronus shakes the memory of the kiss of by biting his lip and

then drags Kankri through the crowd. Meenah watches with amusement from the stage at Cronus's futile action to protect his old charge

focusing on the two grubs that squirm in the mutant trolls arms. She will enjoy hunting them down soon. Meulin looks between Kurloz and

Kankri conflicted, eventually deciding to stay her ground for now, she will be more help here. Porrim says goodbye to Meulin and trails after her

son. Mituna floats next to Meulin watching the occurrence with calculating interest. He knows that there is no way that he will enjoy his

freedoms for much longer. Many of his brothers and sisters have already gone to power Meenah’s military machine. He has only been spared

because of Kurloz’s influence which won’t protect him forever. Deciding he leans over whispering to Meulin, she looks shocked but then nods

grudgingly. He takes one last glance at his moirail and smiles bitterly, teleporting near where Cronus and the mutant blood went. Kurloz will be

consumed by anger that will turn into hate as the sweeps go on over this event. There is too much commotion in the square for anybody to

notice them so they circle around the back of the stage peacefully. The guards were dispersed earlier by Cronus saying that he wanted some

alone time, winking at them seductively. Stopping he turns towards Kankri. “If you continue going north then cut west you will get to a colony of

outcast trolls that has just formed, they should help you out for the time being. I don’t recommend staying there long because if I found out

about Meenah will not be far behind. Stay a week at most and then move on. As soon as you get there look for Mindfang she is a … rival of mine

she may help you if it is worth her time, which going out against Meenah usually is to her. She spends her time with the leader of the outcasts

Rufioh Nitram. Be careful out there Kankri, I’m sorry I left you when I did, we trolls aren’t made to raise children but maybe I should have tried

harder to accept the responsibility. Goodbye.” Cronus leaves before Kankri has a chance to get a word in edge wise, he is not happy with that

fact. As soon as Cronus leaves Porrim slides out of the shadows, nodding at Kankri. “Porrim, Why are you here?” She looks at him disapprovingly

as though he is an idiot for asking such a question. “I am your Mother whether you like or not and I will not abandon you to the wilderness with

two grubs to nurture, especially when you will sleep most of the time during the seasons of light.” Kankri doesn’t look happy about the

development and is even less when the psionic and Meulin enter a few minutes after Porrim. “What are you doing here!!??” he glares at them “I

am here to join your little rebellion!” Mituna says sarcastically, Porrim glares at him, since she doesn’t trust the fickle nature of yellow bloods.

They always have an ulterior motive. Kankri doesn’t trust him much either but Kankri hasn’t trusted anybody but Meulin or Porrim in a long

time. “We aren’t starting a rebellion. Honestly it should even be we. This is my problem and I don’t want to anybody else in the situation.” Porrim

fixes him with a glare that could kill but doesn’t saying anything he gulps but doesn’t rectify his statement. Mituna smiles “You don’t exactly

have a choice if I come with your or not. I would rather be here then a slave of the fucking high bloods. My moirail status with Kurloz will not

protect me forever.” Kankri reluctantly nods his understanding, making sure to keep an eye on the yellow blood. Without another word their

little party of three looks towards the north and set of determined not to look back at the lives they have left behind.


End file.
